Your Fault
by xxxCutePyroHyperxxx
Summary: "I WILL DESTROY YOU, YOU WANNABE PUNK-" At the risk of getting his tongue bit off, Duncan smashed his mouth against hers, because he thinks she's sorta beautiful when she's like this, and he can't help himself. FIXED. Duncan/Courtney


Meh. I know I should probably stick to the other stories, but….I got bored. :P I'm still gonna write them, I hate when others discontinue stories.

"DUNCAN!" said teen cringed, hearing his girlfriend scream his name usually meant two things; one, she's moaning it, or two, she's ready to throw him into the fiery pits of hell. And, unfortunately, it looks like the second one. Duncan braced himself. _Ohshitohshitohshit…._

Courtney stormed into the loft they shared, eyes on fire. She held a crumpled piece of paper in her fist, tightening her grip on it even more. _If that's physically possible ._She just stood there, glaring at him as if he kicked her mom and called her fat. Well, again. He and tequilas don't mix.Duncan cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable.

"H-hey babe. How was the doctor?" Silently, he cursed himself. His voice hadn't cracked like that since 6th grade.

"_THIS IS YOUR GOD DAMN FAULT!_" Courtney screamed, running over to him, knocking him off the couch, where he was sitting quite comfortably, mind you. Before Duncan could verbally complain, she started beating him with her little fists. _God damn, she needs to join another boxing class. I'd rather her kick her teacher's ass! THIS SHIT HURTS!_

"I-"punch. "FUCKING-" kick. "HATE YOU!" _What the hell? Did she just bite me! Oh fuck no! _Duncan, being under Courtney's flaming barrage of fists, quickly switched their positions, pinning her down.

"I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU, YOU WANNABE PUNK DICKWA-" At the risk of getting his tongue bit off, Duncan smashed his mouth against hers, because he thinks she's sorta beautiful when she screams at him like that, and he can't help himself. _God, I'm a sick son-of-a-bitch. _

At first, she struggles, and then she stops thrashing, melting into the kiss, and good for the both of them. He might not have been able to stop, her writhing under him like that. _A sick, sick bastard._

They come up for air, and she opens her eyes, her gorgeous dark brown eyes glazed over. Before Duncan can feel smug, the cloud of lust turns into fiery anger. Again.

"I hate you." She said, icily.

"Babe, what did I do now?" he asks her, gently kissing her neck, hoping to calm her down. _Maybe she needs that anger management class again…that helped for, what? Three days?_

She shoves the paper into his face, stopping his attentions on her neck, and she quietly hides the fact that she loved every minute his lips touched her skin, leaving fiery trails.

Duncan cautiously took the paper, giving her a look to make sure she didn't attack him again, got up, and sat next to her. "Are you ok? You aren't pregnant are you? I mean, I wouldn't mind, but we aren't so stable-" "Do you think you'd still have your 'kiwis', as you so eloquently call them, if I was pregnant? I'd castrate your ass." She replied calmly. Duncan gulped, obviously uncomfortable. He uncrumpled the paper, skimming the lines-

"YOU GAVE ME SOMETHING HORRIBLE YOU BASTARD!" Courtney screamed, and threw herself onto her back, burying her head into her hands, silently crying.

Duncan's eyes widened and turned back to the paper, fully reading it. _…_

And suddenly, Duncan resisted the urge to laugh his ass off. Instead, he let out a chuckle, and laid next to his crying girlfriend, whose back was facing him and heard her quietly cursing him. He sorta thinks she's adorable like this, and counts himself lucky to have this gorgeous girl to love.

He takes Courtney into his arms, and settles his mouth next to her ear.

"Babe, last I checked, minor scoliosis isn't an STD."

She turned and glared at him, eyes still watery.

"I know that you nitwit! I've always prided myself on my posture, and, and, it wasn't until I met _you_, that I had any problems! NOW MY SPINE IS DEFORMED! I HATE YOU! JE TE DETRUIS, VOUS SCUMBAG INUTILES!" Duncan did a double take. _Damn, I love when she speaks French…wait a minute…_

"How the hell is this _my_ fault?" He complained. He really didn't get it, it's not like they did anything too freaky or anything. _Although…she IS very flexible…_

"Because…BECAUSE IT IS! DOUCHE BAG!" her voice had faltered. Duncan smirked, and started kissing her neck again.

"Just admit it babe. It's all that over working you do, hunched in front of your computer all night…"

"I DON'T HUNCH!" She wanted to shove him away, oh god did she want to hit him. But the thing he was doing with his lips made her want to pull him closer.

"Of course you don't babe. Now, why are you so worried about this? It's minor, right? And why blame me?" she hissed when he hit her favorite spot, and she had to muster up all her strength not to moan.

"I'm Courtney Matthews! I don't get worried! I was a CIT! And I blame you, because, because…I'm a very careful person! I watch my posture!" She yelled, inching closer, leaning into him. _God, she smells so incredible._

"Ok, ok. Alright babe. I hear you. Now, what are you going to do about me," he winked at her "_ruining_ your back?" She smacked him, and pinned _him _down. He stared at her eyes, and gulped again when she adopted a mischievous glint into them.

She leaned closer to him, leaned into his ear, back straight the whole time.

"Why, I'm going to punish you. You did this. It's all your fault."

_Thank god. _

"Babe, it _is_ all my fault._"_


End file.
